bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Awakening
, a small and by all means insignificant town, ignored by almost everyone outside the town. Everyone other those with a rather special characteristic, an odd connection to souls, a spiritual awakening of sorts. This is where our story begins, late at night on a wet winter day. Part 1: Death All day it had been bright and sunny, perfect weather to laze around somewhere. Instead he had spent his Saturday working, cooped in the kitchens almost the whole day. But there was little he could do, he needed the money and the Kijima's had wanted all hands on board on the busy weekend. But why did it have to start raining so heavily just as he had started heading back home? At times like these he wondered if some God was having a big laughing playing stupid pranks like these on him. The woman standing at the corner of the street looked up at him and started nodding her had and laughing silently as if in agreement. He just ignored her, as he did all of them, and kept on walking, walking right into her and then right through her. Yes, walked right through her. He had been able to see them since forever, and he still didn't know what they were. Ghosts, demons, angels or simply a figment of his imagination. A part of him feared it might be the latter, that he might be insane on top of everything else, and so he kept this information locked away within his mind, sharing ti with no one. Besides what did it matter, with the way his life was this was just another inconvenience for him to ignore, and it wasn't like they actually bothered him. His name was Kenshin Kagami, a student at Karakura High School, part-time cook at The Kitchen and full time prankster. But this ability to see what others could not was not the only odd thing about young Kenshin. He had a power, an odd power that he couldn't explain but had been able to use for almost as long as he could remember seeing the apparitions. He could move things without touching them, make them come flying towards him through the air, send then away from him, all without touching them. Like the apparitions he kept this information to himself. In fact he had not let a single soul in on these pieces of information, until the day he almost died. It's funny the way your priorities change when you think you are about to die, you don't really care anymore that people might mistake you for a madman. ---- He was completely drenched by the time he reached his house, he wanted nothing more than getting inside and drying himself off, but something stopped him right outside his house, a feeling in his gut that something was very wrong. He stood there for a time, the feeling not vanishing, but when nothing happened he shook his head and turned to head inside, which was when it showed up. At first he thought it was another apparition, despite how different it looked, maybe he was imagining things and his imagination had finally decided to step it up a notch. Tall, its head almost reaching the third floor balcony of his apartment building, covered in scales, with a face right out of a horror movie and gaping hole through its chest. Though a part of his mind screamed run, he rationalized that this thing must be like all the others, unable to even touch him, so he stood his ground. The thing finally noticed him and reached out a large hand towards him, and as it swung its hand it brushed the upper branches of a tree, shaking the tree and sending leaves flying to the ground. That was when it hit him, the others had not been able to do that, they would have simply passed through the tree, this thing was different. At the same time he realized another implication of that difference, if it touch the tree then it could touch him. He needed to move, get away from it, but it was already too late, the giant hand was almost there, ready to grab him and do god knows what with him. He knew running was futile, it was too close for that, so he just closed his eyes as the hand descended towards him. Any moment now he expected the crushing embrace of death's grip, but it never came. He just stood there for what felt like ages, but must have been a handful of seconds, but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes all he saw was red. For a second he though it was his own blood, the thing had got him after all and he just had noticed it, must be shock or something. But then the breeze picked up again and a gap appeared in the wall of red, revealing a young woman dressed in black standing over him, a young woman with long red hair. He then noticed the sword the woman in her hand and the severed hand lying on the ground besides us. "Wh..who are you?" The question came out of his mouth, causing the woman to turn around to look at him. She seemed to be surprised, as if she had just seen him, even though she had just saved his life. In that moment he noticed just how beautiful she was, and it occurred to him that he might finally know what people meant when they used the phrase love at first sight. "You can see me?" she said with the same surprise in her voice, eyes on him, drawn away from the monster for just a second. In that one second his life changed. The monster chose that very instant to swing its other hand at them, slamming into the red-headed woman from behind. She crashed into him and the two of them were sent flying away. As he came to a stop he realized that he was in pain, a lot of pain. He and the woman were lying in a heap on the ground, their bodies intertwined in a way that would have sent jolts of pleasure through him at any other time, but right now all he felt was pain. The woman pushed herself off him and stopped midway, an expression of pure horror crossing her face. He followed her eyes and looked down at his chest and understood. There was her sword, sticking out of the center of his chest. "Oh," he said, suddenly feeling very cold as the world started to darken all around him. Part 2: Life He was dead, he knew it, people didn't really live through getting stabbed through the heart with a sword. He could see his body now, lying next to the red-haired woman, so he really was dead. But then why did he feel so alive, so full of energy. That was when he noticed the blade that he held in his hand. Where had that come from, what was going on? The woman was looking at him, at him, not his body. What was going on here? Even his clothes had changed, he was dressed all in black now, in a manner somewhat similar to the red-head. Then he heard the monster roar and all other thoughts vanished from his mind. Something primal within him, a deep seated instinct that wanted to stay alive, even though in all probability he was already dead, took over. He rushed towards the monster, sword held ready in both hands. He dodged a lunge from the monster, jumping into the air and landing with a roll and getting up at once. He ran past the monster and slashed at it's foot as he passed it, enticing a loud roar. This time when the monster lunged he was ready. He knew exactly when to step aside, just when to swing his blade, the next thing he knew the monster's other arm had gone flying away as well. He did not give the monster even a moment's pause, jumping into the air ramming his sword into the monster's head even as it was screaming out in pain. He crashed to the ground, falling back to the street as the monster began breaking apart, its body blowing away like dust in the wind. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the red hair, flowing in the air as the young woman ran towards him.